Milice
250px|right|thumb|Vue d'ensemble des unités de la milice. La '''milice' ( ), est le nom éponyme des forces armées du Cartel sur la Terre. Elle est utilisée comme suffixe dans la désignation des forces armées dans les différents secteurs tels que la milice du secteur 17 pour Cité 17 et le désert environnant celle-ci. Le nom se réfère également et explicitement au système de commandement et de contrôle automatisé du Cartel sur la Terre, rencontré le plus souvent sous la forme d'une voix Vue d'ensemble Les forces de la milice se composent principalement de soldats du Cartel soutenus par des unités synths et divisées en « secteurs » désignés autour d'un centre urbain, bien que d'autres forces mis à part la milice du secteur 17 ne soient pas directement rencontrés dans les autres jeux. Ils sont supervisés par la voix milice qui rempli le rôle de commandant et donne les ordres et instructions à suivre pour réaliser divers objectifs pour le compte du Cartel. Fonctions Au début de Half-Life 2, la milice contrôle apparemment la plupart du globe terrestre, neutralise la plupart des survivants dans les quelques villes encore debout où ils sont contrôlés de manière très stricte et les surveille afin de les mettre au travail pour servir les desseins du Cartel. Au jour le jour, ces travaux sont surveillés par la protection civile et les forces de la milice ne sont appelés que lorsque celle-ci rencontre une forte résistance dans les avant-postes et les postes de contrôles au-delà des limites de la cité. Par exemple, le long de la route sur la côte menant à Nova Prospekt, la route est fortement surveillée par des vaisseaux, des hélicoptères, des boucliers aériens et des avant-postes pour y restreindre l'accès. Les principales bases d'opérations de la milice sont les citadelles, situées au cœur de chaque cité. Les citadelles abritent les légions innombrables de soldats ainsi que les ateliers de fabrication et de réparation des unités de soutien synth comme les hélicoptères. Par ailleurs, il n'y a aucune précision concernant le fait que les soldats du Cartel et les stalkers eux-mêmes sont « mis à niveau » par rapport à la population humaine au sein de la citadelle puisque cette tâche semble être effectuée principalement à Nova Prospekt au cours de Half-Life 2. La voix milice est également connue pour être logé au cœur de la citadelle. Milice du secteur 17 La milice du secteur 17 est le bras fort du Cartel en garnison dans cité 17 et les régions se profilant aux environs tels que la côte et Nova Prospekt. Ils sont supposés être la garnison la plus grande et la mieux entraînée de la Terre, comprenant un mélange d'humains, de transhumains et d'unités synths capable de se déployer à tout moment contre la résistance. Protection civile Les forces de la milice de la protection civile du secteur 17 sont l'organisation policière officielle stationnée à cité 17. Leurs tâches comprennent les services de police de la cité pour lutter contre les activités anti-civiles, de superviser les opérations et les travaux de citoyens, et en général maintenir ceux-ci dans un état permanent de peur envers leurs maîtres. Ils sont autorisés et apparemment même encouragés à utiliser les tabassages comme un moyen de contraindre la population à la soumission, lançant des raids sur des appartements individuels à la recherche de matériel et de contrebande à des intervalles aléatoires et d'utiliser les exécutions sommaires pour les citoyens refusant d'obtempérer. Ils sont le visage de la milice que le joueur va rencontrer le plus souvent dans les quatre premiers chapitres du jeu, après quoi leur rôle est peu à peu mis à l'écart au profit des autres branches de la milice. Transhumain Les forces transhumaines de la milice deviennent la plus importante force d'opposition à la fin du chapitre 6 de Half-Life 2. Cette branche est la division principale utilisée par le Cartel en tant que force terrestre militaire général. Les transhumains ont une posture spécifique, ce sont des humains modifiés à partir de la technologie du Cartel afin de devenir quelque chose s'apparentant à des super-soldats. Ils sont entraînés et formés à divers tactiques en groupe et sont également armés jusqu'aux dents, les forces transhumaines sont la plupart du temps représentés par un soldat du Cartel qui est l'unité que le joueur rencontre tout au long du jeu. The Transhuman forces of the Overwatch become the bulk of the players opposition by the end of Chapter 6 in Half-Life 2. This branch is the primary division utilized by the Combine as the general military ground force. Transhumans in a more specific stance, are humans modified with combine technology to become something reminiscent of super soldiers. Trained in unit tactics and armed to the teeth, the transhuman forces are often represented by the basic Overwatch Soldier unit that the player encounters throughout the game. Variety does exist to a degree with the introduction of the Overwatch Elite soldiers, transhuman units deployed either as squad leaders over regular soldiers, or in squads of their own as shock troopers. A small number have been garrisoned at the Nova Prospekt prison and the Depot, sporting different colored uniforms but similar capabilities. This branch sports a much larger variety of equipment than Metropolice with distinct firearms utilizing pulse technology over typical human designs. Soldat du Cartel Sniper du Cartel Élite du Cartel Stalker Synth Patrouille aérienne Tactiques Liste des apparitions *''Half-Life 2'' (Première apparition) *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes et références Notes * Il y a une chance infime que lorsqu'une grenade soit lancée par un soldat du Cartel, que ceux-ci disent à ce qui s'apparente à un « Merde ! », juste avant que la grenade n'explose. Références en:Overwatch es:La Vigilancia Catégorie:Faction Catégorie:Cartel Catégorie:Half-Life 2 Catégorie:Half-Life 2: Episode One Catégorie:Half-Life 2: Episode Two